Selfish
by Pixel Petal
Summary: "Surely, she thought, he was not still that upset. {Name} caught his aquamarine gaze in the reflection of the mirror. To her surprise, there was no malicious anger within those limpid pools. Instead two unfiltered depths of sadness stared back at her." A short Reader/Riku story. {AU}
1. I am softly watching you

{Name} watched him from the other end of the room, leaning against the wall.

Riku sat at the edge of the bed with his back to her, his head cradled in his open palms.

Silver locks of hair formed a curtain around his face, hiding him from her hawk-like stare.

The silky locks, though thin, formed an unspeakably strong barrier between the two of them.

He was safely tucked beneath the shroud.

She felt ineffably alone and cold.

So, so _cold_.


	2. Boy your eyes betray what burns inside

After a straight hour passed with neither of them changing positions he made the first move and dropped his arms to his lap.

His head raised to gaze ahead into the dresser mirror.

"Are you finally going to speak to me?" {Name} snapped bitterly.

He did not answer.

Agitation pecked at the back of her head.

It had been a full day since her blowout with him, and not a word had been spoken since.

_Surely_, she thought, _he was not still that upset_.

{Name} caught his aquamarine gaze in the reflection of the mirror.

To her surprise, there was no malicious anger within those limpid pools.

Instead two unfiltered depths of sadness stared back at her.


	3. Whatever I feel for you

The pathetic "kicked puppy dog" stare easily rekindled her ire.

"Why are you crying? _I_ should be the one crying since _you refuse_ to speak to me!"

Again, there was no reply.

There was no resolution to her aggravation.

He stood from the edge of the bed, rocking the mattress slightly and {Name} along with it.

_When did I move to the end of the bed?_

"Where are you going? Riku!"

Ever silent, he moved to the front door of the apartment, grabbing his house keys on the way.

She followed hot on his heels.


	4. You only seem to care about you

The wind blew softly, scattering the fiery autumn leaves and whispering promises of the cold that was sure to come.

{Name} watched his silver hair dance about, the tendrils glittering playfully at her in the sunlight.

"Riku, speak to me. Please, can't we talk this out?"

No response.

She held firm, staring at the side of his face in search of some reaction.

He ignored her gawking and continued to walk in unbroken silence.

Finally, she looked away to the concrete sidewalk below.


	5. Is there any chance you could see me too

Their stroll was short-lived.

Riku stopped and leaned against the pole of the bus stop sign.

She stood in front of him, pleading him with her eyes.

"Riku, just at least look at me."

He slid a hand into his pocket and stared down the end of the street.

A knot formed in the back of her throat.

Her resolve was crumbling.

"Damn it, look at me!" {Name} reached out and clutched his free hand in both of hers, giving the appendage an imploring tug.

That got his attention.

Shooting a look at her hands he jerked away, as if the meek touch had burned him.

Before either of them could speak the bus pulled alongside the curb and screeched to a halt, roaring in all of it's smoking glory.


	6. Cause I love you

She struggled to not glance in his direction.

A combination of tears and snot soaked her sleeves as she wept silently from her seat on the bench across from him.

None of her sniffles seemed to bother the other passengers, save for a couple of young children whom watched her in unadulterated fascination.

She shooed their prying eyes away with a wave of her hand.

They simply giggled and waved back at her, mistaking the gesture for a friendly greeting.

_Why weren't their parents scolding them for their gawking?_

You went on to ignore the rug rats by daring a glance at Riku.

He leaned carelessly against the window watching the scenery go by.

You decided to do the same, but nothing could distract you from the pain of isolation.


	7. Is there anything I could do

The bus halted at it's next stop and {Name} followed Riku out onto the street, then across after the bus departed.

She wasn't too concerned as to where they were going at this point.

Just being in his presence was enough to keep the stabbing pain to a dull throb.

She didn't want to say goodbye.

Not yet.

The sounds of the usual hustle and bustle were somehow quashed by the heavy air between them, like a blanket of fog.

The desire to just have him look at her grew more intense as she walked.

For a moment, she thought he may have changed his tune when he stopped to purchase a bouquet of lilies from the local florist.

That notion vanished when he merely crossed the street and continued on his way.


End file.
